Fang of Wolf
by thesituation016
Summary: The continuing adventures of Kida and Nerys. Bofur/ oc Thorin/ oc. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

They had been on the run from the relentless wargs and orgs for days, never staying in one place to long. They had finally found a place to stop for a breather and had been there for a time when a warg howl ripped through the air putting everyone back on full alert.

"Bilbo, scout ahead and see if you can spot them." Thorin ordered and Bilbo nodded scampering up a hill to the cliffs edge hunkering down behind some bushes.

He spotted Azog nearby sniffing the air trying to find them before he left along with his pack then there came a low growl. A great large black bear appeared silhouetted against the moon light. This sent Bilbo scampering back down to the others where he burst through into the clearing breathing hard.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin demanded.

"To close, a couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo gasped out.

"Have the wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin demanded.

"Not yet, but they will, we have another problem." Bilbo tried again.

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked urgently. "They saw you!"

"No, that's not it." Bilbo shook his head making Gandalf smile in relief as he turned to the dwarves.

"What did I tell you, quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf praised as the dwarves laughed and continued to talk.

"Good job, Bilbo." Kida clapped him on the back.

""I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there!" Bilbo snapped finally getting everyone's full attention.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf questioned as Nerys and Kida shared knowing looks.

"Yes, but bigger, much bigger." Bilbo answered.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur looked to Gandalf as he tightened his grip on Kida's hand. They had rarely let go of one another the entire time they had been on the run. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by orcs?!" Thorin snapped.

"There is a house not far from here, where we might take refuge." Nerys said as she met Thorin's gaze.

"Whose house? Friend or foe?" Thorin demanded.

"Neither, he will help us or he will kill us." Gandalf replied getting many dismayed looks.

"Let me put it this way, what choice do we have?" Kida asked the group.

"None." Gandalf answered for them. They crossed fields and streams running full pelt with Gandalf Nerys and Kida in the lead and then head long into a forest. "Come on!"

The sound of wargs stampeded behind them urging them to move faster and then a roar trumpeted loudly echoing making them all come to a sudden stop.

"This way, quickly." Gandalf said getting them to run again. Bombur looked in shock, frozen until Thorin grabbed him pulling him into a run.

"Bombur, come on." Bofur said.

"This way!" Nerys called out as they came out of the forest and spotted a house not far away.

"To the house, run!" Gandalf called out. Kida did a double take as Bombur surged past her having out distanced the rest of them, fear fueling him along.

"Come on, get inside." Gandalf said.

Bombur reached the door of the house first throwing himself against it, but fell flat on his back when the door wouldn't budge. The rest of the group reached the door throwing themselves against it trying to force it open.

"Move the exterior bolt!" Kida ordered.

"Quickly!" Thorin yelled as they did so. Everyone ran into the house then turned to slam the doors shut before the bear could reach them, but it managed to get its muzzle in trying with all its might to force them back. As some of the dwarves tried to force the door closed the others readied their weapons.

Kida quickly put herself in front of the bear and spoke.

"Síochána Beorn. Tá sé dom go Nerys, bhfuil gach maith! (Peace Beorn. It is me, Nerys, all is well!)" Nerys said in the language of their people. (Irish)

The bear stopped growling instantly starring at Nerys then nodded and moved back from the door allowing them to close it.

"What was that you spoke?" Thorin asked.

"Ainmhithe, the language of my people." Nerys replied.

"What was that?" Ori asked as the dwarves recovered.

"Our host, Beorn." Kida answered. "He is a skin changer like us."

"Sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However he is not over fond of dwarves." Gandalf told them to no one's liking as Ori peeked out through the crack in the door.

"He's leaving." Ori told them.

"Come away from there!" Dori said as he pulled Ori from the door. "It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious he's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool, he's under no enchantment as I or Kida is under none, but our own and I assure you it is very natural." Nerys snapped at Dori who had enough sense to look ashamed.

"My apologies." Ori said.

"Alright get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight…I hope." Gandalf said.

"We will, with Kida and I here Beorn will harm no one." Nerys told him confidently as the others bedded down. Kida made her bedding in some hay Bofur making his own bed next to her. They lay in silence for a time.

"You kissed me." Kida commented quietly knowing her was still awake.

"Aye." Bofur said with a blush as they lay on their backs starring up at the rafters.

"Did you mean it?" Kida turned to look at him. He took her hand in his rubbing the back of it with his thumb making it tingle.

"Aye." He smiled at her and Kida smiled back.

"Good." Kida said as she gave him a sweet kiss.

"Very good." Bofur's smiled widened as they lay hand in hand until they drifted off to sleep. During the course of the night Kida and Bofur had wrapped their arms around each other holding close with Kida tucked under Bofur's chin her head lying on his chest.

"Well look at that." Nerys smiled Thorin who was still sitting up.

"The first acknowledgement of their feelings." Thorin said with a ghost of a smile.

"Good for them, took them long enough." Nerys nodded then looked to Thorin. "How are your wounds?"

"Fine." Thorin replied.

"Fine fine or Thorin fine?" Nerys asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll live." Thorin replied stiffly.

"You should have Oin look at them." Nerys said, they had only done a quick patch job on him then had been running for their lives.

"Oin is asleep, I do not wish to wake him for nothing." Thorin said making Nerys sigh.

"Let me see then." Nerys said causing Thorin's head to snap to her.

"That is not…" Thorin started.

"I'll wake up Oin." Nerys threatened. "Then you'll never hear the end of it."

"Fine." Thorin gave in and removed his armor and tunic leaving his chest bare except for the hastily done bandages which were coming undone and were covered in blood, sweat, and dirt.

"By my fur, Thorin this…you should have said something." Nerys said with a sharp glare actually making Thorin flinch at the harshness and concern behind it. She grabbed the bag with the medicine and set to work taking off the bandages as gently as she could. When she had removed them the damage done to him did nothing to hide his chiseled chest making her blush like mad, she needed a distraction before she embarrassed herself. "What was Erebor like?"

"Beautiful." Thorin answered right away and began to tell her of his home with great vigor as she wiped the blood from his chest with a damp rag being careful of his wounds.

The talking helped distract her, it was no surprise to her though. She knew she had found Thorin attractive the moment she saw him. She applied some odd substance to his wounds that smelled of mint and jasmine that prevented infection and killed any that might already be there.

"It sounds amazing." Nerys said with a smile. "I can't wait to see it restored."

"You have great faith in our quest." Thorin commented.

"Not so much the quest as in the people on it." Nerys smiled at him. "You have a good company of friends I have not seen such loyalty outside my own kind in a long time."

"Aye." Thorin nodded then noticed that her smile had changed into a look of concern as she noticed a particularly bad wound on his shoulder that stretched down his back to the lower part of his shoulder blade.

She leaned over to get a better look at the wound and her ebony hair fluttered down across his arm. A light wild flower scent tickled his nose as she shifted to clean the gash. He flinched when she touched it with a cloth and she grimaced slightly while biting her lip.

"What of your home in the Blue Mountains, what was it like?" Thorin asked trying to distract himself from her lips or how wherever she touched he felt a warmth he had never felt before followed by an aching coldness when her hand left him.

"It was a large, but simple village; nature grew everywhere clinging to the buildings, the roads, and walkways. We didn't move the trees we worked with them going so far as to build in the trees themselves." Nerys went on telling him of her home. "It was a warm sight that filled you with calmness and peace whenever you saw it, it was home."

Nerys turned to look to him and she realized just how close they were. Both of their eyes widened at their proximity. One inch closer and their lips would have touched. Nerys and Thorin's eyes darted up to one another causing Nerys to blush and jerk back causing her to almost fall over and if she didn't know any better she could have sworn she saw a faint blush on Thorin's ears as he looked away.

"Are you almost finished?" Thorin asked clearing his throat.

"Just let me wrap the bandages around you." Nerys said and started to do so, soon finishing. "There you go."

"Thank you Nerys." Thorin said as he pulled his tunic back on.

"Of course, anything for a friend." Nerys said as she put everything away. "You should get some sleep, you are well protected here and you could use the rest."

"What of you?" Thorin asked watching as she once again took out the blue heart pendant she always wore.

"I'll go to sleep in a bit." Nerys smiled as Thorin nodded moving to his bed roll as Nerys walked over to a large window jumped onto the ledge scanning the tree lines seeing Beorn illuminated by the moon. She felt Thorin watching her and turned to him. "Sleep well Thorin."

Nerys softly began to sing a gentle tune and Thorin slowly felt his eyes drop until he had lost himself in a deep sleep, his last thoughts were of a pair of deep sapphire eyes and a lullaby ringing in his ears. Nerys watched as Thorin slept feeling her heart flutter recalling how close they had been.


	2. Chapter 2

Kida was woken at dawn by the door to the house creaking open allowing Beorn in his bipedal form to walk in. Kida gently removed herself from Bofur's arms and ran over to him.

"Beorn." Kida said happily as Nery's joined them yawning and stretching her arms.

"Hello Beorn." Nerys smiled.

"Princess Nerys, Kida it has been too long." Beorn said as they shared a friendly embrace.

"Please Beorn, I am not a princess any longer, I do not wish to be called by that title anymore." Nerys said with an agitated look, none of them noticing that Thorin lay awake hearing them.

"You should not cast aside your heritage so lightly, but then again you were never one for rules." Beorn shaking his head then looked to their companions. "Traveling with dwarves?"

"Yeah, Kida finally found her rebel side." Nerys said.

"Yeah, this is normal attitude for Nerys." Kida joked back. "I know you do not like them, but we share an enemy. Beorn, Azog is still alive."

"Tell me everything." Beorn said as he led her and Nerys to the table where they sat talking, soon joined by Gandalf. "That is a most troubling story."

"I know. Why can't filth stay dead?" Nerys growled angrily. Then they heard the dwarves start to wake up putting an end to their conversation.

"I will prepare a meal." Beorn said.

"Let us help." Nerys said standing to her feet with Kida.

"No, you are my guests and you have a long journey ahead of you. Rest while you can." Beorn told her sternly making them re-take her seat. "And Kida can tell me of the dwarf she loves."

"His name is Bofur and he is very kind." Kida answered right away. "He has protected me, was one of the first to accept me, and was there for me when I needed him."

"Indeed." Beorn nodded in acceptance.

"Maybe I should start considering dwarves." Nerys said off-handedly.

"Dwarves or just one?" Kida teased making Nerys glare at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Nerys said.

"Oh come on, I see the way you look at him and he's always looking at you, it's obvious that you like…" Kida was cut off my an elbow from Nerys to her side. "Ow!"

"Gather your friends for breakfast." Beorn said shaking his head at Kida and Nerys's antics as well as stopping them before they could start a fight with one another.

"Thank you Beorn." Kida smiled at him completely forgetting teasing Nerys before she went to get the others. She kneeled down next to Bofur gently shaking him, but he didn't stir. "Bofur, it is time to wake up." Nothing happened so she leaned in close and that was when he leaned up kissing her. "Bofur!"

"What a nice way to wake up in the morning." Bofur smiled cheekily.

"Charmer." Kida smiled as they stood.

"That right there is adorable." Nerys said with a small laugh.

"Is he a good man?" Beorn turned from the loving scene to Gandalf.

"One of the best." Gandalf replied with a nod.

"Good, she deserves happiness." Beorn nodded as the dwarves gathered round the table. Beorn filled their mugs with milk as he walked around the table while they ate. "So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me why Azog the Defiler is hunting you?"

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked.

"I'm sure Kida and Nerys have told you of our people in the Misty Mountains, we were the first to live there before the orcs came down from the north. The defiler killed most of our families and friends, but some he enslaved." Beorn said the shackle on his wrist clinking. Kida's hand went to her own wrist where scars where shackles once held her were visible. Bofur gently took her hand in his comforting her. Nerys's own hand wondered to the scars round her neck where once hung a heavy metal collar. "Not to work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him. Once, there were many." Beorn said softly, his eyes holding deep sadness. Kida reached up with her free hand placing it on his. "Now there are only three."

"Beorn saved Nerys and myself, he got us away from the orcs, but our families had already been slain, we were all that was left." Kida said.

"He took care of us like a father until we could stand on our own two feet." Nerys said.

"You both took care of me as well." Beorn smiled as he took his seat. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf said.

"You are running out of time." Beorn said.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." Beorn said.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf said.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn said.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn said. Thorin looks shocked as Beorn stands up from the table and faces Thorin.

"I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn said, picking up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and holds it. Thorin was standing with his arms crossed as Beorn approached him. "But orcs I hate more and also because you earned Nerys and Kida's trust and Kida is in love with the floppy hatted dwarf. So you earned mine. What do you need?"

"Ponies and a horse Beorn, to get us to the borders of Mirkwood then we will release them back to you." Kida answered.

"Very well." Beorn nodded and led them out to where he gathered some ponies along with a horse. "These will serve you well and I hold you to your word to release them."

"You have it." Thorin said, but Beorn looked to Kida and Nerys.

"You can trust Thorin, he is a fair and honorable dwarf." Nerys said and this satisfied Beorn. Thorin glanced to Nerys with a thankful nod wich he smiled in return at.

"Go now, while you have the light. The hunters are not far behind." Beorn said. Kida and Nerys nodded as they rode off fast.


	3. Chapter 3

They rode across the land, slowing down as they came up to the gloomy forest of Mirkwood. Gandalf dismounted and walked to the edge of the forest through an ancient archway.

"The Elven Gate." Gandalf said. Gandalf turns to the others as my eyes land on something. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin said, as he dismounts. Kida saw Beorn in his bear form, watching them from a distant ridge and waved to him.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Kida said as Beorn raised a paw in return.

"The last thing you want is to make Beorn mad, do as she says." Nerys said when the dwarves hesitated, but at her words quickly set to work.

Bilbo was talking to Gandalf before the wizard headed into the shadows as the others removed their packs off the ponies then set them free. Nori was finishing with Gandalf's horse, but Gandalf came running back.

"Not my horse! I need it." Gandalf said to the surprise of the others.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked.

"I would not do this unless I had too." Gandalf said.

"Gandalf? What's wrong?" Kida demanded only getting a troubled look before he looked to Bilbo.

"You changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire." Gandalf said.

"I was going to tell you. I found something in the Goblin tunnels." Bilbo said.

"Found what?" Gandalf asked leaning closer curiously and suspiciously. "What did you find?"

"My courage." Bilbo finally stuttered out.

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it." Gandalf said walking towards his horse. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." Gandalf looks hard at Thorin then continued to the horse. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo said, looking at Dwalin as Gandalf gets on his horse.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again. No matter what may come, stay on the path!" Gandalf said as he turned the horse around and rode away.

"He does that a lot." Nerys hummed.

"More than any of us would like." Kida replied as they turned to the woods.

"I always go round, not through." Nerys said eyeing the wood warily. "I hate wood elves."

"Yeah." Kida nodded remembering the less than happy times with the Mirkwood elves.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin said as the company turned to the forest of Mirkwood.

"Durin's Day. Let's go!" Dwalin said.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin said as we entered Mirkwood Thorin leading the way as they followed the path. "The path goes this way."

The path seemed to twist and turn as Dwalin thumped the handle of his hammer on the ground.

"This way." Dwalin said and we continued walking.

"Air. I need air." Bofur said. Suddenly everyone ran into each other. Nori, who was leading, came to a stop.

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin asked.

"The path...it's disappeared!" Nori said.

"What's going on?" Dwalin asked.

"We've lost the path!" Oin said. We were standing in front of a steep cliff and there was no path ahead of them.

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin said. We wandered around the forest trying to find it.

"I can't smell it out." Nerys growled in frustration as she shook her head trying to clear the cobwebs to no avail.

"Nor can I see it, really hate these woods." Kida snapped.

"Agreed." Nerys nodded.

"I don't remember this place before, none of its familiar." Balin said.

"It's got to be here." Dori said.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asked.

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is." Dwalin said.

"Is there no end of this accursed place?" Thorin said.

"The forest is playing with our minds." Kida said before Nerys's head snapped in the direction of a vibration to see Bilbo had picked at a spiderweb. Nerys quickly walked over placing her hand over his stopping him.

"Do not disturb the webs." Nerys told him sharply.

"Come on." Thorin urged the group on.

"Look." Ori called out as he picked up a tobacco pouch.

"A tobacco pouch, there's dwarves in these woods." Dori said before Bofur took the pouch from Dori.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less, this is exactly the same as mine." Bofur said.

"That's because it is yours love." Kida said as she gripped his hand in hers.

"We're going round in circles. We are lost." Bilbo said.

"We're not lost. We keep heading east." Dwalin said.

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun." Oin said then the dwarves begin to bicker, pushing and shoving as they yelled in their delirium.

"The sun, we have to find the sun, up there. We need to..." Bilbo mumbled as the dwarves continued fighting.

Nerys walked over to Thorin who stood apart listening both hearing the whispering and sharing troubled looks.

"What? What's that?" Thorin asked.

"Trouble." Nerys answered as the whispering continued and her hand crept to her sword. Thorin turned to yell at the fighting dwarves.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched." Thorin ordered, no one noticing Bilbo going up a tree as they all stood listening straining to hear. Suddenly, something sticky shot out hitting Kida and pulling her back into the darkness with a sharp scream.

"KIDA!" The dwarves yell as Bofur lunged for her missing by inches, but Kida had been stung and fell unconscious unable to answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Kida woke as soon as she hit the ground finding herself wrapped up tight in webbing. She struggled using her claws to rip free.

"Hold still." Bilbo said

"Kida!" Bofur called out as he helped her remove the rest of the webbing and pulling her into a tight hug. "I thought I lost you my darlin'."

"Never my love." Kida replied kissing him deeply then gently pulling apart. "It will take more than a spider to take me out." Then Kida looked around. "Nerys?"

"Here." Nerys said as she pulled the web from her face. "Hate spiders, hate these woods, hate the wood elves."

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur noticed a missing member of their group.

"Bilbo." Everyone called out looking for the hobbit.

"I'm up here." Bilbo called down to them from where he stood on a branch not seeing the spider that about to jump at Bilbo.

"Bilbo! Above you!" Kida screamed as it pinned him underneath the tree, disappearing then the rest of the company was surrounded by spiders spurring them into battle. Bombur was knocked to the floor by a spider then was about to bite him.

"Grab a leg!" Balin called and some of the dwarves grabbed a leg each.

"Pull!" Nerys yelled as they pulled and pulled until the spiders legs came off the rest landing on Bombur dead. Suddenly Kili's yell rang out as they were pulling Bombur out from under the spider.

"Kili!" Fili yelled as the spider grabbed Kili. Everyone tried to make their way through the tidal waves of spiders, none more than Fili, but there were too many.

Thorin raised his sword re-doubling his efforts to get to his youngest nephew, but a blonde elf suddenly showed up through the treetops swinging down a spider's silk landing on a spider killing it. He slid to the floor, slicing a spider in half and came up notching an arrow pointing it at Thorin. Other elves appeared drawing arrows and pointing at the company.

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf. It would be my pleasure." Legolas said.

"HELP!" Kili's voice came.

"KILI!" Fili screamed. They turned around to see a spider pulling Kili away by the foot as he clawed at the ground. The company tried to help but were stopped by the elves.

"Move or he will die!" Kida snarled, angrily at Legolas.

"One less dwarf makes no difference to me." He replied causing a feral growl to build in Kida's throat.

"I could say the same of wood elves." Nerys said with a dark look her hand gripping her sword as Legolas tightened his hold on his bow.

Kida was just about to shift while Nerys held Legolas's attention and make for Kili when a female elf ran over and killing the spider pulling Kili with an arrow. She turned to attack another spider as another rushed towards Kili.

"Throw me your dagger! Quick!" Kili said.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, dwarf, you're mistaken!" Tauriel replied killing her spider then threw a knife at the spider that was attacking Kili and killing it. The she grabbed Kili leading him over to the others.

"Search them." Legolas said and their weapons were taken from them.

"Hey! Give it back! That's private!" Gloin said. Legolas looked at the pictures that he had taken from Gloin.

"Who is this? Your brother?" Legolas asked.

"That is my wife!" Gloin said.

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?" Legolas asked.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli." Gloin said.

"Has the Eldar fallen so much in the Woodland Realm that they would reduce themselves to petty insults to make themselves feel superior?" Nerys said calmly as she and Legolas glared at each other. "Such a pity."

Legolas turned away from her to Tauriel speaking in their language then Legolas pulled out Thorin's sword looking it over as he spoke in elvish.

"Where did you get this?" Legolas asked.

"It was given to me." Thorin said.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Legolas said pointing the sword at Thorin.

"He's telling the truth, Elrond Lord of Rivendale himself gave it to him." Kida snarled, but Legolas ignored her.

"Take them!" Legolas said in elvish. Kida gripped Bofur's hand as he gripped hers back just as tightly then Bofur looked to Thorin.

"Thorin, where's Bilbo?" Bofur whispered, but there was no sign of Bilbo. As they were moved along Thorin stumbled into Nerys who helped him stay up right. Meeting his eyes she gave him a small nod, amazed that he trusted her. They were lead over a bridge and into the Woodland Realm. They passed through a gate after Legolas spoke to the guards to close the gates.


	5. Chapter 5

They were all shoved protesting into cells, an stopping Fili to take on more large knife from him then shoved him into the cell.

"Aren't you going to search me?" Kili looked to Tauriel. "I could have anything down my trousers."

"Or nothing." Tauriel answered before slamming the cell closed then walked over to Legolas, both of them conversing in elvish. As soon as they were gone the dwarves started to try and force the doors open.

"That's not going to work." Nerys said angrily as she sat in her cell.

"She's right, this is no Orc Dungeon, these are the halls of the Woodland realm, no one leaves here, but by the Kings consent." Balin's voice rang out.

"You've been here before." Fili said.

"I refused to entertain the crazy tree hugging king of this dank wretched place with my shifting and singing so he had me imprisoned until I became more compliant." Nerys replied. "He thought that because his elves happened to help me take out some spiders that I had come across that he had the right to order me around."

"How did you get out?" Dwalin demanded.

"I didn't get out on my own, someone helped me although I don't know who. They left the key in my cell when I was taken before the king." Nerys said. "Never found out who."

"That's too bad." Kida grumbled as Thorin was forced into the same cell Nerys was in.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked as soon as the guards walked away.

"He did. I told him he could go…" Thorin switched into dwarvish then back to common. "Him and all his kin."

"I wish I'd seen his face for that." Nerys laughed as Thorin smiled.

"Well that's that then, a deal was out only hope." Balin shook his head.

"It's not our only hope." Thorin replied.

"You know I respected you before, but anyone who says that about the crazy elf king of this place I instantly hold in an even higher respect." A small smile crept onto Thorin face as he sat across from Nerys. "So why do you dislike the elk elf?"

"He abandoned his word." Thorin said and told the whole tale much to the surprise of Balin. He never talked to anyone of that day, but here was this young woman getting him to divulge all.

"I knew he was horrible, but that…what a coward. Sometimes I think the elves live too long. It numbs them and corrupts their minds, especially wood elves. They confine themselves from their own kin, the cut themselves off from everything." Nerys shook her head as she started to reach into her jacket when her head jerked to where Turiel walked in.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" Tauriel asked Kili as she stopped by his cell.

"It is a talisman." Kili answered then noticed her interested look. "A powerful spell lies upon it, if any but a dwarf reads the runes of this stone they will be forever cursed." Kili suddenly held up the stone causing the elf to flinch back. She started to walk away as he lowered the stone. "Or not, depending on whether or not you believe in kind of thing, it's just a token." Tauriel smiled softly as he looked over the token. "Just a rune stone, my mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise."

"What promise?" Tauriel asked stepping closer.

"That I'd come back to her." Kili replied then he started to flip it again. "She worried, she thinks I'm wreckless."

"Are you?" Tauriel asked.

"Nah." Kili shook his head flipping the stone again, but it fell from his grip. Tauriel barely stopped it from going over the edge and picked it up looking it over.

"Sounds like quite the part you're having up there." Kili commented as laughter could be heard in the distance.

"It is Mereth e-nGillith, the Feat of Starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar, but wood elves love best the light of the stars." Tauriel said as she looked up.

"I always thought it was a cold light, remote and far away." Kili said.

"It is memory, precious and pure." Tauriel told him then she held out his rune to him. "Like your promise." He took the stone back. "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air."

"I saw a fire moon once." Kili said getting her attention. "It rose over the pass near Dunland, huge. Red and gold it was, it filled the sky." Tauriel sat next to the cell listening to his story. "We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin. They were trading in silverwork for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left them it appeared." Neither of them saw Legolas watching from above. "This huge fire moon lighting our path, I wish I could show you the caverns."

"Bless my fur, an elf and a dwarf." Nerys breathed out as she listened with her keen hearing to Kili and Tauriel until the elf left to return to the party before she was missed.

"What was that?" Thorin asked looking over to her.

"Nothing." Nerys replied looking to Thorin knowing he'd kill Kili if he knew.

"That song you were humming last night, what was it?" Thorin asked.

"Lapis Heart." Nerys answered. "It's on old song, not many know it anymore."

"Are there words?" Thorin asked looking to her.

"Yes, beautiful words to." Nerys nodded. "Would you like to hear them?"

"Aye." He nodded and taking a breath Nerys began to sing.

_You are the color of deep midnight blue _

_Calming, Healing, wisdom and truth _

_You are my teacher in moments of dark _

_Speak to me my Lapis heart_

_You bring me rest, you bring me calm _

_My own special place _

_My own guiding path_

_Soothing me, teaching me, the gift of myself _

_Releasing away from me, pain and the hurt_

_Fly through your heavens of golden bright stars _

_Beautiful my Lapis heart_

As she had sung she took out her necklace once again caressing it softly.

"That stone means a great deal to you." Thorin said.

"Aye, the Lapis Heart was passed down through my family from the woman to their husband who then passes it on to the first born daughter." Nerys said with a fond smile. "It is the stone of my people and it was a symbol of our unity."

"You were the princess." Thorin said.

"You were awake when we were talking to Beorn." Nerys accused him with a small smile.

"Aye, I was, years of light sleeping are not easily abandoned." Thorin replied.

"Yes, I suppose so, my father was King of the Skin Changers, my mother Queen so I was once a Princess." Nerys said gazing up at the ceiling. "But that was a lifetime ago that is now dead along with my people." Nerys reached into her jacket once again withdrawing the map and key. "I believe these are yours."

"Thank you for keeping them safe." Thorin said taking the map, but the key he closed her fingers around making her look up at him in surprise. "Continue to keep the key safe for me."

"I will." Nerys nodded not knowing what else to say and slipped the key around her neck so it hung next to her Lapis Heart.

-0-

Silence reigned as more time passed all of them sitting in the cells the sounds of the party fading away until even they were no more.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise." Bofur called out. "Must be nearly dawn."

"We're never going to reach the mountain are we?" Ori said despondently.

"Not stuck in here you're not." Bilbo said appearing out of nowhere.

"Bilbo." Nerys smiled happily as the dwarves hopes were renewed.

"Shhh! There are guards nearby." Bilbo quickly set to work freeing them all.

"Thanks very much." Nerys said as Bilbo released Thorin and herself. They all gathered together as the last of the company was set free.

"Come on, this way." Thorin said as they headed for the stairs.

"Not that way, down here, follow me." Bilbo said leading them another way.


	6. Chapter 6

"This way." Bilbo said as they walked into the wine cellar. "Down here." Bilbo urged. "Come on."

"I don't believe it. We're in the cellars!" Kili said as the dwarves started getting mad.

"Are they always going to be like this?" Nerys asked Kida.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kida nodded.

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in." Bofur said.

"I know what I'm doing. Now. This way." Bilbo said as they came into a large room with empty barrels stacked sideways down the middle of the room. "Everyone into the barrels, quickly."

"Are you mad?! They'll find us." Dwalin ground out.

"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me." Bilbo said. The dwarves gathered talking amongst themselves trying to decide whether or not to do as the Hobbit said, but there was a commotion heard in the distance. Bilbo looked to Thorin in frustration.

"Do as he says!" Thorin growled and everyone did as they were told. Bofur helped Kida up into a barrel kissing her before going into his own.

"That is adorable." Nerys said accepting Thorins help into a barrel. "Maybe I should find me a handsome dwarf to court."

Nerys winked at Thorin before ducking in to her barrel who tried to ignore the slight reddening of his ears.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked, poking his head out of a barrel along with the others as Bilbo walked over to the leaver nearby.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo said.

"Wait. WHAT?!" Kida yelped at the suggestion of water. Bilbo pulled the leaver causing the floor to lift and the barrels to roll down plunging into deep water. When Kida popped back up her claws were extended digging deeply into the wood of the barrel.

"Kida?" Bofur looked to her in concern from where he bobbed.

"I…hate…deep…water." Kida ground out.

"That's right, Kida can't swim." Nerys said moving her hair from her face. Thorin was holding the wall with holding onto the wall with the help of Dwalin and Fili keeping them in place waiting for Bilbo.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur looked around then the trap door opened and a splash sounded.

"I found him." Nerys called out as she pulled Bilbo onto her barrel to hold on.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin said and Bilbo waved his hand in thanks.

"Go." Bilbo said.

"Come on, let's go." Thorin said and they all began to paddle with their hands as the river pulled the barrels along into the sunlight. "Hold on.!"

A waterfall was straight ahead and they plunged down it into the rapids of the river. They were soon spotted by the elves who chased them running alongside the river bank.

"Shut the gate!" Legolas yelled in elvish.

"NO!" Kida roared angrily.

"What did he say?" Balin asked.

"To close the gate." Nerys said as a horn was blown and an elf pulled the lever causing the metal gate to close blocking the river when the barrels came to it.

"No!" Thorin said, slamming his fist into the gate. The elves drew their swords ready to re-take them, but were suddenly shot by arrows and fell into the river. They turned and saw orcs come out with the son of Azog, Bolg.

"Watch out! Those are orcs!" Bofur said.

"Bolg, son of Azog, it hasn't been long enough." Nerys growled then gave him a wicked smile. "How's your eye?"

"Slay them all." Bolg shouted in black speech. The orcs began throwing themselves at the dwarves. Kida quickly to the opportunity to evacuate her barrel and started to fight off the orcs with her claws, Nerys joining her with a fierce howl, and Kili following as the Orcs came running.

"Get to the leaver." Nerys called out.

"We'll hold them off." Kida said, meeting an orcs blow.

"Kida, get back in your barrel." Bofur yelled.

"In a minute love, kind of busy killing orcs here." Kida said as she ducked a swing for her head and brought her claws up splitting open the orc.

"Kili!" Dwalin yelled, tossing Kili a sword.

"Nerys, look out!" Thorin yelled and she turned to see Bolg aiming an arrow at her a malicious glint in his eye.

"NO!" Kida yelled as Bolg let go of the arrow, but suddenly Nerys was shoved out-of-the-way. She recovered just in time to see Kili fall to the ground, one of the arrows piecing his calf.

"Kili!" Fili yelled. Nerys ran to his side as Kida covered them pulling the arrow out. Nerys turned on Bolg a growl tearing through her throat. More orcs converged on them ready to kill, but elven arrows stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Tauriel." Nerys saw the elf running for them.

Kida reached for the leaver, pulling it, and opening the gate as Nerys helped Kili up. Fili and Dwalin were waiting, holding their barrels for them. Nerys helped Kili jump into his then went to hers and Kida reluctantly jumped into the last one then they raced into the river.

Bolg and his orcs came running after them as they tried to paddle and steer with their hands, but the river was too fast. An orc leapt at Thorin, but Thorin managed to kill it with his sword. Tauriel, Legolas, and other elves ran after the orcs. Using the weapons of the orcs that attacked them the company defended themselves. There was a low hanging branch stretched across the river in front of them with several orcs on it.

"Look out." Kida called out.

"Cut the log!" Thorin yelled. Thorin hits it with his sword, then Bofur and Dwalin did the same thing causing the orcs to fall in the river along with the remains of the log. Nerys's eyes widened as she reached into the river and pulled out a spluttering Bilbo then dropped him on an empty barrel that was floating by.

"Hold on Master Hobbit." Nerys said with a wolfish grin.

"Bombur!" Dwalin yelled, tossing an axe to Bombur, who kills an orc that jumped onto his barrel.

"HEY!" Dwalin yelled as Legolas stood on top of Dwalin and Bofur's heads, shooting orcs, Dwalin looking mad.

He jumped off and onto heads to jump on a ledge attacking more orcs as he went. An orc came to attack Legolas from behind and Thorin throws his axe, hitting the orc that. Legolas and Thorin look at each other and Legolas nodded stopping his pursuit of them, but the orcs continued to pursue, but we were further ahead. Finally the river calmed to a leisurely pace free of rapids.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asked.

"Not that I can see." Balin said.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur said.

"Not for long. We've lost the current." Thorin said.

"Kida is half drowned." Dwalin said looking to Kida who still had a death grip on her barrel her claws digging deep into the wood.

"And Kili is hurt." Nerys said.

"I'm fine." Kili said with a grimace.

"The hole in your leg begs to differ." Nerys replied with a stern look.

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go." Thorin said and they started paddling towards the shore. Thorin helped Nerys out of her barrel as Bofur helped Kida both men keeping hold of the women until they were on steady ground.

"Come on!" Dwalin said. Kili pulls himself out and falls to his knees, crying out in pain. Nerys quickly went over to him helping him to sit down along with Fili.

"I am never doing that again." Kida said running a hand through her wet hair clinging to Bofurs hand with her other.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Kili said as Nerys knelt down next to him checking his wound.

"No it's not nothing." Nerys said shaking her head in concern. "You were hurt defending me, thank you Kili."

"No thanks are necessary." Kili said waving her off.

"On your feet." Thorin said.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding." Fili said.

"There's an orc pack on our tail, we need to keep moving." Thorin said.

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain, we're so close." Bilbo said.

"A lake lies between us and the mountain. We have no way to cross it." Balin said.

"So then we go around." Bilbo said.

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin groused.

"There is only so much Nerys and I can do with our animal forms." Kida shook her head.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes." Thorin said. Oin handed Fili the bandages and with Nerys help, they bound his leg.

"How do you know Bolg?" Thorin asked.

"He was part of the raid that took my people, we fought and I managed to claw his eye before I was captured. Needless to say he's held a bit of a grudge since then." Nerys said cutting the bandages with her claws. "Like father like son, eh?"

Suddenly a shadow fell on them making everyone jump to their feet Kida and Nerys growling. Dwalin stepped up with a stick but it was shot apart. Kili picked up a rock, but the man shot the rock out of his hand.

"Do it again, and you're dead." The man said.


End file.
